


Lock and Key

by violetchachkii



Series: Of Kings and Consorts [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Intersex Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Same-Sex Marriage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki celebrate their marriage with a fleeting, intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic 'Prince Consort', though it can be read as its own fic. This is pretty much just a big pile of marshmallow fluff with some porn thrown in. I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

Thor first noticed that Loki had slipped out of the feast as he called for another round of ale. He wasn't sure what number it was; he had lost count around nine. Volstagg was standing up for his third toast of the night when the king excused himself to find his husband. It seemed that everyone was too drunk to notice that the two guests of honor had vacated the hall. Thor was glad they didn't stop the feast for him. Everyone was having a wonderful time and that was exactly what Thor wanted for his post-nuptial gathering. 

He barreled half-drunkenly down the halls of the palace, the noise of the feast dissipating as he neared their bedroom. There was a light glow coming from inside the room. The god raised his eyebrow as he glanced in through the half opened door. The image he received made a smile grace his lips and his breeches grow tighter.

Loki stood at the wash table, stark naked. There was a mix of oils and perfumes that left a strong scent hanging in the air. His fingers were running through his thick black locks, using the slickness of one of the assorted oils to detangle all of the knots and kinks. Thor watched in awe as he worked each strand until it was completely smooth and loose. He wanted to go and run his own fingers through his brother’s hair. It looked as if they would glide right through.

The trickster god finally grabbed all of his hair and tugged it over his shoulder with a long, almost sensual movement. The pale expanse of his back was completely visible to Thor now, who had to resist the urge to bolt forward and drape hot kisses and love bites over every inch of that alabaster skin. Loki dipped his fingers into a different pot of oil and ran it slowly over his skin, making it shine before his skin absorbed it. It made him look soft, delectable, and ready to be ravished by Thor’s waiting mouth and cock.

Once it seemed like Loki was starting to finish up with his methodical movements, Thor finally stepped into the room. He slid past the door, much to his surprise, and entered the room almost silently. He reached his husband, who was looking down at the items on his table at the moment and instead of in the mirror, and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist. Loki, however, didn’t jump like Thor had expected him to. Instead, he looked up at met the king’s eyes in the mirror.

“It’s not like you to leave a party in your honor, brother,” Loki observed, his head cocking to the side a bit when Thor’s lips started to trail up his shoulder and neck.

“You smell divine,” Thor complimented, his hands moving over Loki’s thin frame, tracing lines in his stomach, hips, and waist. He kissed behind his husband’s ear, making the other god shiver noticeably.

“I don’t believe the attendants know how to gift a bride who isn’t, well, a bride. They left me all these…items to test. They’re supposed to make you unable to resist me.” 

A smile formed on Thor's lips as he retreated his lips back down Loki's neck, giving him a soft bite on the shoulder. “You don't need any of those to be irresistible.”

Loki laughed and caught Thor's hand as it was running over his lower stomach. Their eyes met in the mirror once again and it brought a smirk to the raven haired god's face. Thor returned it with a smile, kissing up his jaw. The scent of the perfumed oil Loki had doused himself with was intoxicating. It made Thor's cock pulse even harder within the confines of his breeches. All he wanted was some relief and he knew exactly where he wanted it from. 

He was moments away from lowering his hand to find Loki's cock, which was slowly becoming more interested in their interaction. He was millimeters away from it when his brother stopped him. Thor released a petulant groan and pulled back. Loki turned within the king's grasp, his usual sly smile on his lips. 

“Don't you think it's a bit rude to leave your guests unattended?” he quirked his eyebrow, resting his hands on Thor's pectorals that were pressing against the chest plate he wore. Even with the thick layer of metal between them, the king's skin prickled as if his husband's fingers were actually touching his bare skin. 

Thor's hands traveled down Loki's slim frame to rest on his waist. He looked into those green eyes that could still enchant him to this day. “They appeared to be faring quite well when I left,” his hands slipped behind Loki's back and down to grip his ass. He gave him a firm squeeze, drawing a yelp from Loki's throat. “Besides, I believe you left as well.” 

Loki shot him a glare, though there was no true resentment behind it. “I was never one for wedding feasts. Too joyous of occasions,” he shrugged, his hands going up to Thor's shoulders and resting firmly there.

“Even your own?” the thunder god inquired.

“All the more reason. Hearing them toast to your health, and prosperity, and heir...it was quite exhausting. Especially when it had nothing to do with me.”

There was a bite in Loki's tone that made Thor more hesitant. It was hard to read Loki sometimes, even after all these years. He barely put on what he felt or wanted, only sprinkling little bits of truth in each coy sentence. When it came to this, Thor knew what Loki was upset about. All of the toasts and kind words? They had been directed to Thor. As the merriment progressed, everything was simply about Thor, completely ignoring the second half of the union they were celebrating. The king could see how that would eat at Loki, though he would never admit it. How was he supposed to make him see that everything was about Loki to him? That it didn't matter what everyone said or didn't say. What mattered was that they were in love and Thor cherished him more than any other soul in existence. He found himself wondering if that would ever be enough for his new husband.

Thor progressed with further protest. “They didn't even get to send us off. I'm sure they had some kind words to leave us with...”

Loki smirked as he undid the clasps of Thor's breast plate. “You talk as if I'm some blushing maid who is being bedded for the first time. I'm sure they're all aware that we have already laid together,” he leaned his head up, looking into Thor's eyes again. He flashed a cheeky smile while finishing his statement, “Thin walls and such.” 

“It's still not proper.”

The younger god undid the second clasp of the plate, watching as Thor's red cape fell to the floor in a large puddle and his armor slipped from his shoulders. Loki grabbed it tightly, lying the intricate metal plate on the stool beside the wash table. As Loki removed the armor, Thor babbled, trying to find words to reprimand his brother for being so ungrateful towards his party guests. It took until Thor was in only his tunic and breeches that Loki finally appeared to be listening.  
“You seem to have forgotten that tonight is our wedding night. And though you all might see it as just another excuse for a feast, it's something that should be cherished. Reveled in,” Loki reasoned, “I would like to spend the bulk of our wedding night relishing in the freshly wed bliss instead of appeasing a room full of simpletons who would attend funeral if it meant they could have a feast after to celebrate.” 

Much to Thor's annoyance, his brother was right. The main event of a wedding in Asgard wasn't the actual nuptials being exchanged. It was the party that followed it, usually defining how impressive a wedding was by how many drunk men they found beneath the tables in the morning. Thor never saw weddings as a romantic, personal occasion. They were an excuse for a feast. He soon realized as well that the grooms he had seen before never left the party like this. Their wives would leave to clean themselves up for their consummation while they got so drunk they could barely stumble into bed. It was then that they would plow themselves in and out of their bride until they reached their climax, scarcely three minutes in. That would end with he man falling asleep while the bride laid there, practically traumatized. Was it the feast that warranted that? And would their feast lead to he and Loki's relationship falling prey to the unhappiness that continuously found itself into nearly all marriage beds? 

Thor wanted nothing like that to happen between he and his new husband. Did that mean he should leave the feast and stay in bed with Loki? That was quite the appealing option to the king. The way Loki looked, covered with oils and naked, made Thor want to take him right there against their wash table. And while he was contemplating his course of action, Loki was pulling slowly on the ties of his breeches. By the time Thor had finished his train of thought, his breeches were completely untied and ready to pool around his ankles.

“Stay...” Loki whispered, his voice dripping with both seduction and need. Thor still didn't know how his brother had this effect on him. He knew that he should be with his friends, being a good host. But here was the man he loved, naked and waiting for him. That was the more glamorous option to the king and he gave in without hesitation.

He kicked his breeches off and pulled his tunic over his head. It left him as naked as Loki was, his large frame towering over his husband, who wore a self-satisfied smirk. Thor ran his hands up Loki's arms, feeling as goosebumps began to litter the god's pale skin. His large hands made their way up his shoulders until he was cupping his husband's jaw, his thumbs stroking his cheek bones. The oils had made his skin softer than it usually was, feeling like it might melt beneath Thor's strong touch. The thunder god held his lover's cheeks for a few moments before leaning forward and brushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

Their kisses was both heated and desperate, both men craving the touch of the other. Thor released Loki's cheeks and ran his hands back down the god's chest. He moved them to cup his ass, using his anchor on it to lift him up and carry him to the bed. He laid Loki down, crawling on top of him and tugging on his lower lip between his teeth. His hands moved everywhere over his husband's form, feeling the softness and heat of his skin. He trailed his palm down his stomach, taking his lover's cock in his hand. Loki was already half hard and released a high pitched moan when he was finally touched. 

Thor stroked the other's cock in slow, languid strokes. He felt him harden in his hand with every movement. His kisses moved from Loki's mouth to his neck and then lower. By the time Loki was completely hard in his hand, Thor had kissed his way down his lover's chest and was mouthing right above his cock. Loki's hands tangled in the sheets, his knuckles white as he gripped the fabric tight in his hands. 

Thor wrapped his lips around the head of Loki's cock, tonguing around the helmet of it. He licked the slit, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out of it. He took more of him in his mouth, moving his head up and down in slow, sensual bobs. Loki was practically weeping beneath his touch, his member reaching a level of painful hardness. Thor's didn't quit his movements until he knew Loki was on the verge of cumming. He released him with a satisfied pop, looking up at his husband with hooded, lustful eyes.

He trailed his lips down further, behind Loki's cock that was curved, straining against his belly. His cunt was on full display for the god, wet and aching with need. He kissed around the tight lips, tasting the hot sweetness of his arousal. The king delved his tongue into his sex, licking a long stripe up his wet slit. Loki shivered and then cried out when Thor wrapped his lips around his clit. He sucked on his sensitive bud, making Loki's back arch with pleasure. He continued to suck on him while he trailed his hand up Loki's inner thigh. When he reached his center, he slipped his middle finger inside of his weeping cunt. The intrusion made the trickster god mewl in pleasure. Thor flicked his finger against his walls, finding the spot inside him that made a cry leave Loki's lips.

The younger god was writhing in the sheets, his back arching up and his breath coming out in heavy pants. Thor didn't dare cease his movements despite all of this. He made sure he explored every part that made Loki fall apart with pleasure. His finger continued to stroke in a “come-hither” motion while his lips stayed firmly around his lover's swollen clit. The gasps and moans that were elicited from Loki rang out in a resounding sound around the room, sounding like the sweetest music to Thor's ears. 

“Thor, you...” Loki began in his usual strong, commanding voice. He wasn't able to finish his thought however, due to being interrupted by another loud moan that erupted from his throat. Thor was sure they were going to be caught by either one of the guests or the attendants. Either way, he doubted they would be very surprised. It was their wedding night after all. 

Thor smiled into his husband's sex as he felt Loki's silky walls quiver around his intruding digit. It would not be long before her came, Thor knew that. He only had to give one slow drag of his finger and a harsh suck before the man beneath him gave way to intense pleasure. Loki's emitted a roar of a moan, each note reverberating off the walls. His aching sex clenched down on Thor's finger as waves of pleasure rippled through him. Moments past before the tremors stopped and Loki was struggling to catch his breath.

“Brother...” Loki said in a breathy tone. Thor didn't need to hear him say anything else. He knew what he would say. That made the king smile and shush him with a long kiss. While they kissed, he felt the odd sensation of Loki smiling into it. That was rarely something he felt. Sure, Loki did smile. But none were as genuinely happy as this one felt. It made Thor's heart swell deep within his chest. 

Thor ran his large hands up and down Loki's sides, feeling the ripple of his ribs and then the soft pillow of his hips. Loki's hands found their way into Thor's hair, each finger running through the thick blond mane of tangled locks. It made a growl stir inside Thor's chest, the pads of Loki's fingers against his scalp, sending shivers down the thunder god's spine.

The movements between the pair were fluid, perfected over time. Thor spread Loki's legs further apart, revealing his cunt for his sight. He buried his face into the crook of Loki's neck, sucking and leaving love bites. He grabbed his sizable erection and pushed it against the folds of Loki's sex. The heavy head sat there for a few moments before sinking himself in, breaching the tight opening off Loki's center.

They laid there, connected. They had done this before, over and over. But this time felt different. It was a sensation that made Loki curse himself for being so romantic. Being united, their marriage vows said, made it feel like they were locking in the final piece. They were finally worked together, like a key finding the perfect lock. And when they fell into place, each tumbler satisfied, the door of their life together would open, unlocking what their true path in life would be. 

Thor waited only a few fleeting moments to digest this new found connection before he started to move his hips, withdrawing slowly and reentering with a drawn out, strong thrust. He moved in and out of his husband with ease, his cock being held tightly within the strong walls of Loki's cunt. Loki dug his nails into Thor's back, almost drawing blood as he was properly fucked by the god.

Their motions became more passionate and involved as Thor sped up even more. He panted against the tight skin of Loki's neck, his body giving into all the pleasure he had built himself up for. He felt how Loki reacted beneath him, the sensitivity of his previous orgasm heightening the strength of every nerve inside him. He canted his hips up against Thor's stronger ones, meeting them in long, slow connections. There was nothing urgent about the encounter, though. Thor was pressing on towards his own release. He could almost taste it with every stroke of his thighs. Only a few more punctuated thrusts and he would be spilling into Loki without shame.

As expected, it took only a another three thrusts before Thor's body succumbed to the pleasure he had built up for himself. He released inside of his husband, his seed filling him up in ribbons. Loki gasped at the feeling, making a happy noise as Thor finished inside him. It took at least a minute before the king had recovered enough to pull out of the younger god.

There was a moment of silence before Thor finally spoke, capturing Loki's jaw in his hand. “My love...” was all he whispered, bringing their lips together in a soft, quiet kiss. Loki rested his hand on Thor's chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath it. A hush fell over them while they kissed, their bodies wrapped up in their loving embrace.

Finally, Loki pulled away, breaking the spell they had entrapped themselves in. “You should return to the party. Make sure you see everyone off and such.” 

Thor wanted to protest but he also knew that Loki was right. He had to be there when the feast started to wind down. It was up to him to make sure that everyone was satisfied as well as receive everyone's final blessings. So as much as he hated it, he had to pull himself away from his husband, unraveling the thread between them that was wound so tight as they lay there in bed. 

“I will return,” he promised, kissing Loki's forehead before he rose from he bed. He pulled his breeches and tunic back on, followed by his chest plate and armor. Once he had secured his red cape, he was prepared for his return to the feast. He looked down at Loki in their bed. He was naked, tucked beneath their mess of sheets. While his hair still retained some of the oil he had carefully coated it with, it had started to take on its unruly, natural curliness that only Thor was allowed to see. It was that and the glowing smile that seated itself on Loki's usual grim features that made Thor's heart skip a beat. It was agony to leave his husband when he lay there like that. He wanted nothing more than to lie there with him, holding him and loving him throughout the night. That was such a beautiful image that he had to remind himself of his purpose for leaving. 

“I will be here,” Loki confirmed with a nod, his smile still happily on his lips. Thor hesitated before leaning down and capturing his lips in one last kiss. He pulled away with a smile and finally walked across the room. He was ready to retire from the room before Loki cried out, “Wait!”

Thor stopped and looked back at his husband, perfectly nestled in their bed. He watched as Loki took a breath and smiled softly. “I love you,” he whispered as if telling a long harbored secret. Loki scarcely uttered those words to anyone, even to Thor. It still blew the king away when he did say it. Even after all of these years, Thor didn't think he would ever get used to that. It was always so sudden, so private. But it was this that made him feel that Loki's love was genuine. He hid it so well that when it was released, it was so strong it couldn't be held back any longer. 

“I love you as well,” Thor said with a soft, loving smile. They stayed for a second like that, just smiling at each other. It took Thor great amount of strength to pull himself away. With one last grin, he retreated from the room, leaving Loki perched in their bed, eagerly awaiting his return.


End file.
